


Forget Me Not - Memories of You

by LogicDive



Series: Forget Me Not [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Cuddling, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, How they fell in love, M/M, Sex, Strangers to Lovers, The Beginning, and their first time together, this is how they met
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: Before the accident, they had trained together, moves on to friends and then became so much more. They had once been in love.It's a story of their meeting, how they came to be friends and lovers. A story of who they once were.It is everything they cherished before his lover had forgotten.





	Forget Me Not - Memories of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kouaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouaka/gifts).



Prompt: Forget Me Not Universe nyxnoct flirty suggestive nsfw edition prompt “I want you. Right here. Right now.” if you want I wanted like maybe like a reference to their first time having sex together before Noct lost memories or however you want I love your writing either way.

):{°•|○|•°}:(

Noctis was ten the first time their eyes had met. 

Nyx stood at attention in the cooling fall air, eyes forward as the Royal Inspections took place within the training area. He’d become a glaive a few months prior, still young, reckless and eager to prove himself to the King that had saved him. Said King stood close by, Captain Drautos updating him on the latest missions outside the wall, who they had lost and who had proven valuable in the field. They would pause every few minutes, Regis looking down at the young boy at his side, smiling as his son whispered questions and the King responded in kind. It was obvious how much the man adored the prince, as gentle smiles, or a tender pat on the head accompanied his words. 

If he could be honest, Nyx hasn’t thought much of the Prince when he had first seen him. He was a pale, quiet little things who seemed a mere shadow of his father, more so than the future heir. At the same time, he couldn't help but chide himself. Was it fair to judge him? Everyone knew of the attack on his life a few years back, and those nearest to the crown knew how close it had come to succeeding. For Nyx, he’d heard of the daemon that had attacked the king and his retinue and of the young heir’s injuries stemming from that night. After that, nothing, for months all news on the prince fell silent. Then the whole world went to hell...

Tenebrae had been attacked, it’s Queen and Oracle killed. Her heirs taken into Imperial custody.

The King of Insomnia, who had been visiting at the time, also attacked. Some said it was an attempt on his life that had brought the Nif's there in the first place.

Rumors then spread of the Prince, once again, being involved as well. It was never proven, and the palace had been very unforthcoming when it came to the young boy.

Galahd had been attacked shortly thereafter, and while King Regis had done what he could, it had been an unstoppable massacre. Nyx homeland was now a shadow of what it had once been.

As they passed by the glaive was shaken from his thoughts, briefly nodding to the king who'd greeted him by name. A moment later he dared to glance down at the child that followed. Pale blue eyes widened slightly in surprise, seeing dark orbs hidden under darker fringe staring back. He noted something in that gaze, it was a feeling that sunk into him, something he couldn’t shake. The thought that maybe this boy could be a King he’d willingly serve crossed his mind. If he proved himself to be as honorable as his father, then one day he might be proud to become his glaive.

The two wouldn’t meet again for several years, the weeks passing in a blur as the war worsened and missions became a frequent call for the glaives. All that changed one spring day as his Captain made his way over and handed him a sealed folder, requesting he open it in private. It was hours later when Nyx was in the safety of his small apartment that he would learn the content. A personal invitation from King Regis, the glaive summoned to the Citadel first thing the next morning.

So as asked, he made his way up to the Citadel in his best dress uniform, stairs still slick with early morning dew as he took them two at a time. While it was true that Nyx was no longer the young glaive he’d been, he was still powerful, dependable and loyal to Lucis, having been given the moniker of ’Hero’. Though Captain Drautos tended to comment on his recklessness on a constant basis, he’d come to enjoy the life that he had created in Insomnia. Maybe if Nyx had known the next few hours would change his life, he might have declined the invitation. But one couldn’t see the future, and no one could change the past. 

So the reason behind this meeting came as a surprise when he finally found himself before the King. Regis could only watch as the glaive kneeling before him went from thoughtful to a very confused and dumbfounded expression as the question processed. Finally, Nyx looked up at him and responded to his proposal the only way he could at that moment.

“You gotta be fucking me.” The King chuckled as his shield literally facepalmed.

“I assure you, Sir Ulric, I am doing nothing of the sort. I would appreciate your assistance with training my son.”

He could see the logic in the request. It was no secret among the glaives that he could wield the Lucian magic with a control that had surprised many. On the other hand, many knew that he had an issue with authority, including King Regis. Much of it stemmed from his need to protect clashing with the Captain’s orders. This had lead to more than a few shifts on the gate watch with the _darling_ Crownsguard. As the request sank in, he couldn’t help but ask him the one question that kept popping into his mind, “why me?”

“While the Captain sees your actions as a disciplinary issue, I have noticed that you have always put your fellow glaives safety before your own. You are also loyal, and I need someone like that, who will always put my son’s safety before all else.” 

So it had been his loyalty to the King that had brought this on, part of him had hoped for more. Chilled blue eyes fell to the marble floor, his mind racing for the most tactful way he might refuse the offer.

“That said, I need a man who can see past the title and won’t treat him like a prince. It makes him uncomfortable,” Clarus smiled at those words as Regis grinned, Nyx looking back up. “which I fully understand. It has been many years since you’ve seen my son, Sir Ulric. I believe you were still a fresh glaive at the time. If you will humor this old man for a few moments, I would like to tell you about him?”

That caught his attention and his interest. “I have nothing but time, Your Majesty.” Standing, he fell into a simple parade rest with his hands behind his back as the King continued.

“Noctis is much like his mother, a simple and quiet soul unless he’s around those he trusts. He has a good heart, honestly, wants to help those around him and can be quite charming, well when he wishes to be.” A loving smile appeared as he spoke. “Honestly, the boy would be happier wasting the day away at some lake fishing, than a comfortable life locked up here in the Citadel. I don't blame him." There was a pause a thoughtful look crossed his features. "Like his mother once did, he shies away from all the pomp of such a title and prefers those who will not hold what he is over him. I wish I could let Noctis live the simple life he wishes for, unfortunately, I cannot. So, I hope you will help him continue the training he’s already begun, his magic and warping could be improved, and who better than you. Not only are you my best glaive, but you are someone who will put him through the pace as if he were any other glaive in training.” 

Nyx felt humbled that the King had such respect and belief in him. He knew he wasn’t perfect, and came with a ton of baggage, but this man had taken him in regardless. He had given him a home and people to protect, a second chance to make things right. Now he trusted him with his own son, it was almost more than he could take.

“I know that you don’t care who he is, only what he can do. But, I also know you will keep him safe. So I ask again: Nyx Ulric, will you train my son?”

Looking a bit smug at the comment, he shook his head in amusement he finally gave in. “Yes, Your Majesty, I’ll see what I can do with this little prince of yours.”

With the audience dismissed, he found himself following a Crownsguard through the halls of the Citadel and to the training grounds found within. As they walked he could hear the sound of laughter and the bite of sarcastic remarks coming from the gardens. His guide stopped outside a pair of wood doors and wished him good luck, then disappeared into the maze that was the palace without another word. Nyx took a breath and braced himself to meet the child that he hadn’t seen in years, wondering if he would still be the shy little boy that had stood at his father’s side, whispering questions. 

Pulling the door open he finally laid eyes upon the heir, and Nyx knew right then he’d made a terrible mistake.

Prince Noctis was as wild and beautiful as the magic that ran through his veins, granted to him by his bloodline. His skin reminded him of honey-milk, pale against his black training clothes. He couldn’t help watching as he reached up to run thin fingers through his dark hair, brushing it back from his face. The prince was laughing as he watched the two men that stood before him. One was a blond boy, and he was on some tangent as he told his story to a larger male holding a greatsword, who looked as if he was trying his best to ignore the man’s antics. Nyx’s back hit the door as it closed behind him, the thought crossing his mind that he should wait outside for the three to finish when I man’s voice made the glaive jump. 

“May I help you?” He hadn’t noticed the sandy blond sitting against the wall, and he gave Nyx no time to respond as aqua eyes widened in recognition. “You are the glaive sent to train his highness, correct?”

“Yes,” Unsure of who the man before him was, he showed the proper respect and bowed. It was better to play it safe in such circumstances. “the King has sent me, I am…”

“Nyx Ulric.” The tone was playful and instantly caught his attention as Nyx responded to his name, looking back towards the three. Noctis had risen from his spot on the floor, and as their gaze met there was a turn to those lips that made him look innocently sinful. Those dark eyes he had witnessed so many years ago were alive, powerful, flickering like fireworks in the night sky and held a promise of mischief to come. The glaives breath caught, and a dark brow arched in recognition. “You are him, are you not? Nyx Ulric?” 

He knew at that moment that those eyes, that smile, this man… would be his downfall. If he’d been smart he would have run, knelt before the King once again, and begged pardon for failing him so soon. Unfortunately, Nyx had never been one for self-preservation. Instead, he bowed as a smirk pulled at his own lips. “Yes, little prince. It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

):{°•|○|•°}:(

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Comments and Kudos are really appreciated. :3


End file.
